ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Shrek/Shrek
Shrek is the main character of the book and film of the same name. The name "Shrek" is derived from the German word, Schreck, and the Yiddish word, both meaning "fright" or "terror". Although Shrek's background is something of a mystery, it is assumed that despite these traits, Shrek has always been an ogre of the non-hostile kind (and unlike the fairytale ogre, doesn't eat children), as he loves peace and quiet and lives in a swamp. Shrek was befriended by Donkey, an excitable and hyperactive donkey. In the first Shrek movie, during a conversation with Donkey, he laments that people "judge me before they even know me. That's why I'm better off alone," implying that he became a recluse after trying and failing to find acceptance among others. In DreamWorks Idol, he sang "What I Like About You" by The Romantics with Fiona. Shrek lives in an Ogre Swamp. The swamp, like any other swamp, is green and murky. The swamp contains small and big ponds of muddy water and also has geysers that squirt out mud. The swamp contains the living quarters of Shrek which consists of an outhouse and Shrek's house. The swamp is also a home to different kinds of species including the swamp slug that Shrek uses for his toothpaste. When he finds squatters where he lives, he agrees to the rescue of Princess Fiona to evict all the squatters. However, during the course of the mission, Shrek falls deeply in love with Fiona. Shrek is voiced by Mike Myers (and is the only animated role Myers has done in his career), although it was planned to be voiced by Chris Farley before his death in 1997, and played by Brian d'Arcy James in the musical. On May 21, 2010, Shrek received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame in Los Angeles. In June 2010, Entertainment Weekly named him one of the 100 Greatest Characters of the Last 20 Years. Role in films ''Shrek'' In the first film, Shrek is shown as a recluse who lives a fairly carefree life in his swamp. This all comes to an end as Lord Farquaad evicts the fairytale creatures from their homes, causing them to move to Shrek's swamp. This crusade against fairy tale creatures causes Donkey, a talking miniature donkey, to literally run into Shrek. Because of the squatters in Shrek's swamp, the ogre sets out for Duloc, where he ends up being an unwilling participant in a tournament for the 'privilege' to rescue Princess Fiona who was trapped in a castle under a dragon's watchful eye. Shrek and Donkey travel to the castle, managing to rescue the princess and escape the castle. During the journey back to Duloc, however, Shrek and Fiona start to fall for one another, hinted at by repeated scenes where their similarities were shown. After a short series of misadventures on the way to deliver her to Farquaad, Shrek finally realizes he's fallen in love with Fiona, only to become angry after hearing a conversation between her and Donkey, leading him to think she thought him as a hideous beast. Fiona tries to explain, but Shrek acts like a jerk and doesn't listen at all. He brings Farquaad to Fiona, and Farquaad ungratefully hands Shrek the deed to his swamp and doesn't thanks Shrek at all. As soon as leaves with Farquaad, Donkey tries to explain everything, but Shrek harshly tells Donkey to leave and never come back. Shrek heads back to his newly acquired swamp, depressed over the recent events, until Donkey shows up, trying to claim ownership over half of the swamp. Shrek tells Donkey to go away, but Donkey tells Shrek that he's too afraid of his own feelings. Shrek then tells him to get lost, since he had realized long before that Shrek had fallen in love with Fiona, he tells him not to turn him away as he did to Fiona. Shrek tells Donkey he heard him and Fiona talking last night, but Donkey tells Shrek she wasn't talking about him. Shrek asks Donkey who she was really talking about, but Donkey refuses because he's still mad at Shrek for not listening to him. Shrek apologizes to Donkey and Donkey persuades Shrek to go get Fiona back. They fly to Duloc on Dragon whom Donkey seemed to have a relationship with, they arrived in Duloc to stop the marriage between Farquaad and Fiona, with Shrek publicly revealing Farquaad's intentions to marry Fiona in order to become king. Fiona tells him it's too late, and Shrek says that Farquaad isn't her true love, but Fiona questions him over what he actually knows about true love, Shrek not being able to answer. Farquaad realizes that Shrek has fallen in love with Fiona and ridicules Shrek. However, Fiona is now reluctant to kiss Farquaad and decides to reveal the curse instead. Fiona's transformation occurs, upon which Shrek immediately fully understands what he heard at the windmill, but Farquaad is disgusted and orders Shrek executed and Fiona banished back to her tower. Shrek and Fiona try to fend off the guards and are outnumbered, but Shrek manages to free himself long enough to whistle. Dragon bursts in and devours Farquaad, and Shrek and Fiona admit their love for one another, and they kiss. Later, their wedding is shown, and the movie ends with their carriage disappearing into the sunset, where the second movie would start. TBD TBD Personality Shrek is a rather complex character. Towards others, he can be grouchy, disrespectful and hostile. He has been the scorn of multiple prejudices and revulsion because of his ogre background and generally appears thick-skinned to others but behind his terrifying demeanor, he possesses his own insecurities and fears. He shuts everyone out and isolates himself as he knows how judgemental the world is towards ogres and how people judge him on his appearance alone. This all has become less so since the end of the first movie. Despite usually being cranky, sarcastic, grouchy, and sometimes stubborn, he is a very lovable character. He is very devoted, caring, and loving towards his wife and is protective of his friends and kids. Given he is a separate species to humans, a lot of his natural and normal ogre behaviors appear disgusting but are actually practical and perfectly normal for an ogre. To prevent sunburn, he coats his skin in mud, similarly to a pig or rhino, uses caterpillar entrails to add a green colour to his teeth(gross by human standards but perhaps attractive among ogre culture), farts in a body of water to catch fish for a meal, and deliberately allows earwax to form so he can create candles to light his home. Shrek's diet appears to be largely insectivorous, although he occasionally supplements it with vertebrate animals, such as rats and the aforementioned fish. Like humans, he can drink beer and eats eggs. He also eats cobwebs and apparently his own snot, although he doesn't know why with the latter. He also claimed to eat human eyeball juice on toast. Despite seeming like an animal, Shrek is actually very intelligent, sophisticated, and harbors a deep insight into other people's mindsets. He knows when he is being screwed over and can formulate sophisticated plans to deal with problems. His quick wit is matched with his physical and athletic prowess, as he is a great combatant. Despite this, though, he is something of a runt by ogres standards, even if he can effortlessly fight humans.